Dreams of Never
by Stitchar
Summary: What if all the adventures they had were nothing but a dream? Or was it more than just a Dream?


Blue optics online quickly as the owner of it gasped for air around him. His optics searched around in the darkness, trying to recollect where hewas and when it was.

His optics wander down to the glowing hologram that shows him the date and time. The time seemed to have frozen once he saw the date, and took notice that the room was vaguely familiar-like his old dorm in Academy. Then he gasped when he realized the meaning.

'Elita!' was the only name that came rushing through his processor as he fumbled around his room to get out. He quickly searched for the light switch and quickly opened the door only to nearly bump into the yellow and mint-blue femme who squeaked in response when she saw who was comming out from the room.

"Optimus!" The femme nearly screamed, "What spooked you?" Optimus nearly froze when he heard the familiar voice of his femme friend who stared at him with concern written on her face. He took deep breath to try to calm his spark that maybe this is not a dream. He carefully lifted his servo up and cupped her cheeks to memorize her detail-every detail before that accident.

Elita seemed confused when she saw his strange behavior. How can he blame her? He just saw her die from that planet only to come back as a femme who held half of organic programming from his dream-much more alive, but wishing to kill him. He sighed in relief and suddenly hugged her.

"Thank Primus, you're alright..." Optimus nearly breathed as he clutched her as if she was going to disappear from his life, "Thank Primus..."

"What's wrong Optimus?" Elita asked softly, clearly concerned of her friend's well-being, "Why're you hugging me like I had just died from a battle?"

"It's..." Optimus paused then let her go, looking away, "It's complicated..."

"We have time." Elita hushed, as she urged him back into his room to talk more, "besides, I just woke up too and there's no class today so we got plenty of time."

Optimus held back his sigh as he was pulled back inside his room, watching Elita making herself comfortable on his chair as she patted on the berth for him to sit down and relax. Reluctanly, he gave in and did as he was told.

He told her everything, from the beginging, the AllSpark, Decepticons, Earth, the adventure he had with the strangers he never met before. He even told her about herself and how she had disappeared and turned up in front of him, in the other side of the enemy. Elita-one listened intensely, not wanting to disturb his story.

* * *

Dark blue optics onlined from his deep slumber-though, it felt like he had dreamed a very long time. He groggly looked around where he was right now-only to realize that he was still in the hanger with the ship that was once his old friend from the war.

"...Omega?" the medic called out in the silence, hoping that his old friend can hear him, "I had the most strangest dream."

He looked at the orange and yellow ship, as if he was listening for an reply and started on with his story.

"It was strange, I was in the ship with those unfamiliar younglings that came from different location and past and we traveled around the space fixing on the space bridge. I met a yellow youngling named Bumblebee-heh, he's a lousy kid, but had a good heart. Bulkhead's pretty big, but he had a silly dopey voice that make you assume he's dumb but he's really a mechanic at heart. I even met Prowl, strange kid though-acting all mysterious and ninja like or what not.

"I even met Optimus, Omega. Optimus Prime, a wash-out from the Academy. Pretty rare if you ask me and like usual, we traveled around the space fixing the space bridges until we all found the AllSpark-and Decepticons. Before we even knew it, we're suddenly transported into the strange planet called Earth.

"Earth is very beautiful Omega," Ratchet mused as he remembered from his dream, "It has organics in them-but they're really harmless and had technology living together in harmony. There's no hint of a war from that planet-pretty peaceful and quiet. I would love to take you there-if it does exist and I would love to show you what I had learned from my dream."

The ship didn't reply but Ratchet knew that from the silence, his old friend is listening under stasis. He smiled warmly as he patted on the old worn ship, but frowned as he realized what he was doing in the empty room. He scoffed, taking his hand away from the ship quickly as if it was infected and walked back to the table where his tools were resting-ready for their service.

"bah, talking to myself." Ratchet grumbled as he grabbed his wrench, but soon his face softened and looked outside the space that seemed to be engulfing his life.

"Could it really exist?" Ratchet whispered in wonder, "Could Earth truely exist? Do those younglings really exist?"

Silence was his only answer, but Ratchet knew that it would be matter of time that he would get his answers someday.

But he knew, that day, will never be today.

* * *

Prowl gasped awake from his slumber in his ship, only to realize that everything was nothing but a dream.

"But it felt so real..." Prowl thought as he walked out from his small ship, "and it feels like home too."

Prowl looked up to the space to see stars and planets he had never seen before shining across the space. He raised his servo up, as if trying to find the unknown planet through those cosmos. But he knew it was futile to find it-it could be millions stellar cycles away, maybe more and he knew it was million to one to find the possible planet of his said new home. He clenched his servo in silent regret of never even remembering the name.

But he wondered sometimes, could this planet hold the secret of finding his true self? Could it help him find out who truly killed his teacher? He can't tell but, at least, he thinks he knows what he was wondering about.

Despite how unreal the dream was, it felt too real to believe in it. He barely remembers his new 'family'

"Master Yoketron," Prowl wondered out, "Could this be your sign to tell me that I should find those strange bots? Are they the answer to my seeking solice?"

Silence was his only answer but Prowl knew that he can't stay here any longer-after all he realized his true motives, his purpose.

If it's true, then the location he would be staying in would might help him meet the said bots from dreams. Prowl quickly went to his ship and left the spot of his old home to the new location.

Pressing his old past behind, he was ready to make new memories-and this time, it'll be nothing but happy life he yearned for. He knew it'll take years, but he's build for patience.

After all, patience is virtue.

* * *

Bulkhead woke up from his bearth to realize that things were strange indeed. He had a dream of himself being in a team that he doesn't even know and that he's a Space Bridge expert that was washed down by the boot camp.

He looked up at the lonely moon that shone through his home as he thought back from the dream he had from earlier. It felt so real-the fight, the world, the teammates. But he knew it was nothing but a lonely dream, an escape from reality of his own home of farming that he had grown used to. An adventure that was meant for a change of his life.

"Could it be true?" He whispered to himself, but nothing was answered to his question as the moon only glowed brightly to his armor.

Bulkhead knew he's not a fighter type, which is why he never bothered in going to the army, but from the dream-he signed up for it and as if by fate, his adventure took him to a far away fairy land where everything was a mystery.

The girl, the planet, the color that flushed everything around the world seemed so real, so true-it even felt brought him the thrill of life.

But all is nothing but a dream, he knew the place will never exist but why does his spark pulse with intensity that it's real? He wasn't sure but he knew he just can't stand here doing nothing. He remembered few decacycle ago that a military mech came to his home, asking for his service in military. He hoped the paper still have that paperwork for him to fill out and ask if there's still a spot for him in boot camp.

And maybe, if there's enough spare time, he'll love to study about the space bridge. Who knows, those blueprints would come in handy someday.

* * *

Golden optics flickered online as he scanned around the place he call home. He had it again-another strange dream with same mechs. The name was forgotten-but the adventures he had seemed so real, like it was part of his life and dream to be away from his old home. However, he doesn't know where that new home was-it was just mysteries all mixed in together, telling him that there was more than a life he lives in.

Besides, if he told this to his instructors they'll think he had a glitch in his helm and probably drill more harder exercise on him.

After all, Space is dark and unforgiving.

That was all he could thought about until he was called down by his superior to the office.

"You have called me sir?" He asked once entering in, watching his superior scanning through the maps of space.

"I believe I did so Goldbug." the leader replied his red gaze not wavering from its spot. Goldbug said nothing as he awaited for his leader to give him any further information why he was called down and why specifically him.

"We have been hidden far too long we Special Ops." The leader explained as he flicked the view screen behind him turned on to show the galactic map of space-showing all the known planet that surrounded the whole galaxy, "The war had died down and if I'm right you're one of our most youngest and talanted youngling we ever have in our family."

"Thank you sir." Goldbug saluted

"Non-taken." the leader replied, "However, you have not experienced the horror of the war or the lack of it. This is something you must not take it lightly Goldbug."

Goldbug reamained still, waiting for the special mission he was going to be given to.

"The Decepticons have disappeared-but they are not our problem now. We must monitor on Autobots and their blasted council to make sure they have not gone down into power hungry monsters. I have sent some of my men out there to monitor it and thus, is faring well-but in need of another member. Goldbug, I want you to go through the basic boot camp under the name of 'Bumblebee' and work yourself up to Elite Guard to meet up with my men. Jazz will be waiting for you there as well, and he will give you more further instructions. Dismissed."

Goldbug saluted to his leader again and walked out, heading for the med bay to have his armor changed for the mission. But paused halfway as he thought back on the dream he strangely had.

He remembered himself that he acted quite childish in his dream and that he was the jokster in the team, who seemed to be friends with this strange, orange organic girl that turned out to have an Cybertronian technology inside her. He snorted on how naïve he sounded in his own adventure-like as if he couldn't even handle one single Decepticon on his own.

But he thought for a while as he looked down at his servos. Wondering, thinking...

_'Were they real?'_ He asked to himself, _'The young girl, the city, the 'team'...?'_

Shaking his helm, 'Bumblebee' walked on ahead-pushing his dream back into the depth of his mind.

* * *

-Unknown Location-

"I don't see why we have to do this again." A lone purple mech looked back at the young black and yellow mech who was holding his staff, "I mean, it was fine on the last try."

"It did succeed at first." The purple mech replied, "But the ending did not go as I planned out to be."

"You mean the death of the Ninja?" the yellow mech snorted, glaring through his dark visor, "I'm sorry Shockwave, but I told you many times that you can't change the nature of this dimention. No matter what, one of those five will die in the end-the first try proved itself."

"But your counterpart died in the end when we first created this Utopia, Goldbug." Shockwave informed, "I only want this world held enough wisdom to know to avoid the another war happening. It is logical that we must figure out what went wrong with this one."

"It was meant to be." Goldbug huffed, "But _you_ just don't like the ending and you just had to restart again by rewinding the event-the day before Optimus and his friends leave Cybertron to another planet to find the rumored ship. The first one-Sentinel died horribly, next Optimus loses both of them, and to the next Sentinel became the half-organic, and so on."

Shockwave didn't listen to Goldbug but he continued to try and fix the continued scene as he watched Sentinel walking in and telling both Optimus and Elita that he might have found the ship in an unknown planet. The three stood up and walked out leaving behind the empty room.

"Both Orion and Megatronous will throw you into the brig if they've learned that you're breaking the third rule." Shockwave paused for a while but went back into work.

Goldbug rolled his eyes when Shockwave ignored him again, but only sighed as he watched the other members with their life.

"Soon they'll realized something is wrong." Goldbug mumbled as he made himself comfortable to watch the events unfold to his optics, eyeing the green one-Bulkhead signing in for the boot camp, "But that's matter of when I believe."


End file.
